Irracionalidade
by Marie Verlaine
Summary: Resposta ao desafio de aniversário do site snapemione. Hermione e Severo brigam por ciúmes. SSHG. Completa.


**N/A:** Ando meio sumida por causa da faculdade, mas resolvi tirar um dia de folga para relaxar e acabei escrevendo essa fic. É uma resposta um tanto atrasada ao Desafio de Aniversário do site snapemione. Espero que gostem! E não deixem de me mandar reviews!

**Beta Reader:** **BastetAzazis** - Muitíssimo Obrigada!

**Agradecimentos: **À **Ferporcel, **pela ajuda com o título, e à **Sheyla Snape**, pela paciência e incentivo.

**Spoilers:** Essa história se passa após o HBP, mas não falo nada explicitamente.

**DISCLAIMER:** Infelizmente, nada me pertence. É tudo da Rowling! Snif!

**Irracionalidade**

_Marie Verlaine_

"Harry, o que ele está fazendo aqui?" – Hermione questionou o amigo, enquanto olhava pela janela da cozinha da Toca os convidados que estavam chegando para o jantar de comemoração do vigésimo primeiro aniversário do Garoto-que-sobreviveu (duas vezes).

"Eu o convidei."

"Você o quê!"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu."

"Mas Harry, você sempre o odiou, por que justamente agora você resolveu mudar isso?"

"Ora, Hermione, já faz um tempo que eu e Severo superamos o ódio infantil que alimentávamos um pelo outro. Eu agora entendo as coisas que ele teve que fazer para nos ajudar a vencer aquela maldita guerra. E, depois de três anos, eu acho que já está mais que na hora de mostrar ao mundo bruxo que não mantenho nenhum tipo de ressentimento contra Severo Snape e talvez assim, ajudar a minimizar a hostilidade com que muitos ainda o tratam. Você deveria ficar feliz com a minha atitude, depois de três anos insistindo para que nós deixássemos de ser infantis e começássemos a agir como adultos. Não foi isso mesmo que você sempre disse?"

"Foi, mas você precisava fazer isso hoje?"

"E por que não hoje? Hoje é meu aniversário - Rita Skeeter provavelmente já está voando por aí registrando tudo o que acontece e amanhã essa notícia vai estar estampada na capa do Profeta Diário -. Do mesmo jeito que, no ano passado, ela publicou a foto do Rony correndo pelado, bêbado, pelo jardim; e a minha foto ajoelhado aos pés da Gina, no ano retrasado, pedindo que ela me aceitasse de volta depois de tudo que eu fiz para afastá-la de mim durante a guerra."

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas não havia nada que pudesse dizer sem levantar suspeitas e iniciar mais um interminável interrogatório sobre os reais motivos de seu comportamento em relação a Snape. A diferença seria que, agora, as perguntas não mais girariam em torno de _"por que você defende tanto o Snape?"_ e sim _"por que essa súbita mudança de opinião?"_.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, a porta da cozinha abriu, dando passagem a uma super agitada Molly Weasley..

"Harry! Hermione! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro? Todos os convidados já chegaram. Estão todos lá fora esperando. Vamos, me ajudem a levar a comida para a mesa."

Harry e Hermione ajudaram a Sra Weasley a terminar de arrumar a mesa de jantar que fora montada no jardim, onde todos os ex-membros da Ordem da Fênix, felizmente extinta, já estavam sentados esperando. A sra Weasley sentou-se ao lado de seu marido e Harry correu para o lado de Gina, sentando-se entre ela e Snape, e deixando para Hermione apenas o lugar vago entre Snape e Tonks.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Severo a contra-gosto e, ao fim do jantar, já estava extremante irritada pela simples presença do homem ao seu lado. Fora os olhares de raiva que Hermione lançava ora a Severo, ora a Harry, a tarde percorreu sem problemas, com todos conversando e rindo.

Molly começou a partir o bolo de aniversário que fizera para Harry e a servir os convidados, mas sem para de falar:

"Sabe, Harry, fiquei muito feliz em você ter convidado o Severo, e mais ainda por você ter aceitado, Severo!" Hermione resmungou alguma coisa inaudível que Severo preferiu ignorar.

"Não havia porque não aceitar, Molly." Respondeu.

"Nunca houve, mas mesmo assim você sempre se recusou a vir. Está mais que na hora de todos entenderem que você é um homem muito honrado e leal. Foi preciso muita coragem para fazer tudo o que fez durante a guerra, e agora que ela finalmente acabou, você tem todo o direito de aproveitar sua vida como merece."

"Muito honrado, e principalmente, muito leal" resmungou Hermione em tom de deboche.

"O que você disse, Hermione?" Harry perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

"Nada, Harry."

"Por favor, Srta. Granger, estamos todos interessados em sua opinião a meu respeito". Severo acrescentou, em tom provocador, denunciando sua impaciência com o comportamento dela.

Hermione virou-se para Severo, o encarando com ferocidade.

"Eu disse que você não passa de uma fraude."

"Hermione!" Foram várias as exclamações de reprovação.

"Por favor, deixem-na terminar". Pediu Severo.

"Você é um traidor mentiroso."

"Traidor?" O tom dele era pura indignação. "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando de você e Narcisa Malfoy, passeando felizes pelo beco diagonal."

"Você só pode estar brincando."

"Brincando? Se alguém está brincando aqui, esse alguém é você! Ou pelo menos era, porque eu cansei. Não acredito que me deixei ser enganada por três anos. Mas agora chega."

Todos à mesa olhavam para os dois como se nunca os tivessem visto antes.

"Vamos entrar e conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas, por favor."

"Nós podemos muito bem conversar aqui fora. Cansei de me esconder, de fingir. Com ela você não teve vergonha de aparecer. Eu não tenho nada para esconder dos meus amigos. Já você não pode dizer o mesmo."

"Hermione." Snape falou em tom de aviso. Ele estava extremamente irritado e constrangido por estar tendo essa discussão na frente de todo mundo.

"Está vendo o que eu quero dizer. Você não passa de um covarde, que fica se escondendo atrás da máscara de ex-comensal, escondendo o que sente, com medo de que todos percebam que você também é humano."

"Eu. Não. Sou. Covarde." Snape perdera todo o controle que estava a todo custo tentando manter . "O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu grite? Eu grito. EU TE AMO, HERMIONE GRANGER! Satisfeita?"

Todos estavam chocados com a reação de Snape, inclusive Hermione, que ficou paralisada com a revelação.

"E se você quer saber..." Severo continuou. "Narcisa estava me ajudando a comprar o seu presente de aniversário pelos nossos três anos de namoro..." Ouviram-se várias exclamações de surpresa dos presentes, diante de mais essa revelação. "E Potter também estava junto."

"É verdade, Hermione" Harry apressou-se em confirmar.

Hermione continuava parada, sem saber o que fazer. Cometera um engano e, com seu ciúme, não deixara Severo se explicar. Agora não sabia como consertar toda essa confusão.

Severo tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta e lentamente a colocou sobre a mesa.

"Obrigado por sua ajuda, Potter, mas acho que isto aqui não vai ser mais ser necessário." Largou a caixinha e foi embora, deixando Hermione em meio à confusão de pessoas exigindo explicações para tudo o que tinham acabado de presenciar.

Ignorando as perguntas e os protestos, Hermione lentamente pegou a caixinha e abriu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Dentro da caixa havia um anel de ouro branco com um diamante no centro, um anel de noivado. Sentiu o coração apertado. Não queria ficar mais ali. Não queria dar satisfação a ninguém. Só queria ficar sozinha. Levantou-se e correu em direção a casa, onde ficara trancada o restante do dia.

* * *

Hermione passou a noite planejando o que faria no dia seguinte. Acordou de manhã bem cedo e foi para o Beco Diagonal. De lá, seguiu direto para a Rua da Fiação, 42. Sabia que Severo não estaria em casa a essa hora. Hoje era o dia que a apotecaria recebia novos ingredientes para poções e ele com certeza iria buscar suas encomendas.

Chegando à casa de Severo, testou as barreiras. Ele não havia bloqueado sua entrada, mas não sabia dizer se isso era um bom ou um mau sinal. Entrou devagar. A casa estava completamente desarrumada e empoeirada. Uma garrafa vazia de wisky estava jogada sobre a mesa, e havia cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Passou direto pela sala e subiu as escadas que levavam ao quarto de Severo.

A cama estava arrumada. Ele não dormira no quarto, se é que dormira. Colocou a caixa que trouxera em cima da cama e sentou na janela, esperando. Pelo vidro, viu uma figura trajada em preto aproximando-se da casa. Imediatamente reconheceu a forma de Severo. Levantou apreensiva. Escutou o barulho da porta abrindo e cacos sendo esmagados no chão, seguidos do rangido da escada. Ele estava subindo e logo chegaria ao quarto. Respirou fundo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Precisamos conversar." Hermione respondeu com firmeza.

"Não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro. Você já disse tudo o que pensava ontem."

"É exatamente por isso que precisamos conversar." Ela insistiu.

"Saia da minha casa, por favor."

"Eu não queria dizer nada daquilo."

"Queria e disse. E eu entendi muito bem." O tom de voz dele demonstrava toda a sua impaciência.

"Severo, por favor, me escute."

"Já disse que não temos nada para conversar."

"Eu estava com ciúmes e não estava agindo racionalmente."

"Isso era visível."

"Eu só queria descontar a raiva que estava sentindo, nada do que disse é verdade. Eu só falei aquilo porque sabia que iria magoá-lo."

"Acertou em cheio" Ele respondeu com frieza.

"Eu sei que o que fiz não tem perdão, mas tente me entender. Como você se sentiria se achasse que estava sendo enganado pela pessoa que mais ama na vida?"

"Se você me amasse como diz, teria me ouvido. Mas não, você nem sequer deixou eu me explicar. Foi logo tirando suas próprias conclusões. Eu mal sabia por que você não queria me ver mais. Você fez sua escolha. Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com isso."

"Eu escolhi você! Três anos atrás. E não mudei de opinião..." Hermione não ia desistir tão fácil assim. Estava ali para pedir desculpas e ele iria ouvi-la, querendo ou não. "Eu te amo, Severo. Como nunca amei ninguém, como nunca achei que fosse capaz de amar. Admito que errei. Agi irracionalmente, não deixei você se explicar, mas eu sou humana. Também cometo erros. Só te peço que me dê uma chance para fazer as coisas certas dessa vez."

Severo a observava em silêncio. Queria aceitá-la de volta, mas não suportaria ser abandonado. Sofreu muito na última semana, sem saber porque ela o rejeitava. Não ia conseguir passar por isso novamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia não conseguiria dizer não a ela. Ele já havia a perdoado mesmo antes dela entrar em sua casa hoje, mas também não podia ceder tão rápido. Afinal de contas ele é Severo Snape.

"De que adianta eu te dar uma chance se você não confia em mim?"

"É claro que confio em você, Severo!"

"Não, não confia. Você acreditou mesmo que eu fosse capaz de traí-la?"

"Eu sei que você nunca me trairia."

"Mas mesmo assim você me acusou de traição. E com Narcisa Malfoy entre todas as mulheres possíveis!"

"Eu estava com ciúmes, Severo. Você acha que é fácil ver uma mulher bonita como a Narcisa pendurada no ombro do homem que você ama e não se incomodar com isso?"

"Não, não é fácil, mas me acusar de traição só mostrou o quanto você não confia em mim."

"Por Merlim, Severo! Eu confio em você! Mas você é um homem atraente e Narcisa é linda, inteligente, madura... É lógico que eu fiquei com ciúmes!" A irritação de Hermione venceu o remorso que sentia e para Severo ela ficara ainda mais bonita quando estava irritada. Ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bom."

"Bom? O que é bom? Que eu sinta ciúmes?" A irritação crescente dela funcionava como um imã para Severo, que se aproximava dela.

Segurando-a de leve pela cintura, ele inclinou-se um pouco, passou levemente o nariz pela face dela e parou ao pé do ouvido, roçando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela ao dizer "Bom, que você me ache atraente" Aproveitando-se deliberadamente do poder que sabia que sua voz exercia sobre ela.

Hermione fechou os olhos, e ele continuou...

"Se nós tentarmos mais uma vez, teremos que ser honestos um com o outro." Hermione concordou com a cabeça. "Você vai ter que me prometer que vai me contar tudo o que vier a preocupá-la no futuro, para que isso não ocorra novamente. Certo?"

"Sim. De agora em diante eu prometo te contar tudo o que me incomoda. Você promete o mesmo?"

Ele endireitou-se e a olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Prometo."

Hermione apontou para a cama onde estava a caixa que havia comprado. Severo sentou na cama e desembrulhou o pacote. Dentro da caixa havia um fraque preto e o anel de noivado que ela havia comprado para ela. Ele a olhou confuso, perguntando silenciosamente o que ela queria dizer.

"Se você ainda estiver interessado, eu ficaria muito feliz em ser sua esposa."

Severo levantou da cama e caminhou lentamente até Hermione, em silêncio. Pegou sua mão direita e colocou o anel no seu dedo anelar.

"Eu ficarei imensamente feliz em tê-la ao meu lado." Com a mão esquerda, Severo a abraçou pela cintura e, com a direita, levantou seu rosto para poder beijá-la. Um beijo longo e afetuoso, um beijo de perdão e entrega, cheio de promessas.

Quando deram por si, já estavam na cama, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Desligados do mundo a sua volta, concentrados apenas um no outro, no amor que sentiam e nas sensações que provocavam. Estavam perdidos na imensidão de estímulos produzidos por seus corpos em contato. Só tinham consciência da textura das suas peles unidas, dos beijos e carícias que trocavam. Mãos moviam-se entre eles sem destino aparente, percorrendo todo o espaço que podiam alcançar. Hermione não percebeu quando Severo abriu suas pernas com o joelho, nem Severo sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Só estava ciente de que estavam juntos novamente, que estava com a sua Hermione. Seus corpos moviam-se naturalmente. E quando, finalmente, seus corpos uniram-se, eles se sentiram completos. Completos, como só se sentiam quando estavam juntos.

Momentos mais tarde, os dois estavam deitados juntos, satisfeitos e exaustos.

"Severo?"

"Humm?" Respondeu sonolento..

"Com relação ao nosso casamento... Eu acho que vamos precisar apressar a data."

"Por quê?"

"Eu estou grávida." Ela falou baixinho, mas foi suficiente para despertá-lo.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e Severo sorriu. Um daqueles raros sorrisos de felicidade que ele reservava para ela em momento especiais como esse. Ele ajeitou-se na cama para poder olhá-la melhor. Beijou-a com carinho e acariciou seu abdômem.

"Meu filho..." Ele depositou um beijo no abdômem dela e ali encostou o rosto, acariciando o filho que ainda estava para nascer. "Esse foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado." E assim permaneceu até que o sono o venceu.

Fim


End file.
